a new love
by A Jedi
Summary: Anakin keeps thinking of this person, but no one knows who it is. And a mission to the place where this person is ends up in some very heated talking R&R. ::thanks for telling me what Yaoi is!::
1. Default Chapter

Anakin's little secret..  
  
Disclaimer: yo waz up ok the writer doesn't own star wars or anything related to it! But the writer dose own Jenny and Kela.  
  
Kela: ya I own me! Cuz I write story WWEEEEEE!  
  
Jenny: this is not my name! But it's kewl! I like it.it is good!  
  
Disclaimer: um.okay ya just tell the story.  
  
Kela: eye-eye! Cap'in  
  
Jenny: right.  
  
Intro: it was a regular day on Corisant and the young Anakin was training with his master Obi-wan. Anakin was fighting very well only his mind was off in another place thinking....  
  
"PAY ATTENTION!" said Obi loudly to Anakin before a simulator hit his face and he fell hitting the ground with a thud.  
  
"Uh.I am sorry master I don't know what I was doing," said Anakin sadly as he picked up his saber.  
  
"I don't want to hear it! You have not focused since you went to the planet Alderaan! I don't know what you were doing, but your mission was to make a negotiation with the planet's senator! IT TOOK YOU FOUR WEEKS ANAKIN! FOUR WEEKS TO TELL THEM IF THEY SHOULD BLOW UP A PLANET OR NOT!" said Obi with his face a bright cherry red.  
  
"I am sorry master it was just hard to make them understand that it was wrong. I didn't mean to disrespect your orders, but I had to do what I needed to do." Said Anakin with a puppy dog face.  
  
"Well don't let it happen again, I don't want you to fall away from your duties!" said Obi walking away from Anakin, "I want you to finish your training and come down to the Jedi temple were the council and I will discuss your next mission," he said with his back turned to Anakin. "Anakin, I expect you at the temple in three hours..don't be late." And with that Obi walked back inside. Anakin took out his saber and sliced the nearest tree in half,  
  
"I hate it when he treats me like a child!" he said cutting down a second tree. "(Sigh) I need to go think.I have to much on my mind to train now..(stomach growls) but I also have to much pressure on my stomach to even think..I will ponder on this over a sandwich," he said to himself as he laughed slightly.  
  
Three hours later after Anakin had eaten' and got his mind off of what ever he was thinking about, he went to the temple to receive his mission.....  
  
"Go back to Alderaan again you must. For the senators listen they did not." Said Yoda calmly, "make them understand our ways of peace you must." Obi looked over to Anakin and saw that he smiling an ear to ear smile.  
  
"Anakin what are you so happy about?" said Obi softy in Anakin's ear. Anakin just stared out into space with a dreamy look on his face. Yoda looked at Anakin and sighed disappointment; he looked over to Obi and motioned him to wake up Anakin from his daydream. Obi snapped his fingers in front of Anakin's face and he woke up instantly, "Anakin this is no time to dream! You must pay attention to what you need to do and where you must go! Now listen to me! And the others!" said Obi with his teeth clenched. Anakin nodded his head in defeat and looked at Yoda who just stared at him with an 'will you listen now' typeface.  
  
"Anakin we need you to go to Alderaan to find out what is causing the problem in their decisions, and fix it. Do you wish to go alone?" said Mace Windu breaking the uneasy silence.  
  
"I wish to go alone master Windu," said Anakin respectively.  
  
"We will need you to go under cover try not to be found out," said Ki-Adi- Mundi getting up, "I must depart, may the force be with you, and mostly you Anakin." He said before stepping out of the room. Anakin thought to him self, if I go there alone I can see her again.....I....CAN'T WAIT!, his face was beaming, and Obi was having second thoughts about letting him go alone.  
  
Anakin arrived at the planet three days later and started to search....For someone he has waited to see in over four months, (which to him was an eternity). He went to a small town that was in the form of some kind of merchant market plaza, and stopped at a very beautiful shop covered in flowers. And odd looking man stepped out from behind the wall of flowers and looked at Anakin in utter fear, "y-y-you're a Jedi!" said the sales man staring at Anakin's saber, "Wh-what do you want I did nothing wrong!" said the sales man shaking.  
  
"Do not worry I don't come to harm you I just want to buy some flowers," said Anakin smiling, "for a friend." The merchant looked at Anakin and smiled with apperception,  
  
"Ah so you want to buy something eh? Well for you I will make a discount! You can have as many flowers as you like eh? And you don't even have to pay! I just give them to you eh?" said the small orange sales man as he got ready to get the flowers. "When ever you're ready mister Jedi sir! I will get what ever you need just say it and I'll get'em for ya!" Anakin looked around and finally made his Denison after ten minutes.  
  
"Ok.um I'll take some of the blue crossed popetshys, um four of the green matricedpeds." Anakin stalled and thought about what else he needed.  
  
"Um.. Mister Jedi sir um may I interest you in some of these flowers? They are from a planet far, far away they go by the name of daisies would you like to have a few I have many in stock!" said the sale man jumping with anticipation.  
  
"Sure!" said Anakin looking at the beautiful flower. "Ok how much do you want for these?"  
  
"No! No! Sir! I told you free of charge! Go on now give the lovely girl her flowers..or man what ever! Just go on now good bye mister Jedi sir!" said the sales man waving him a quick good bye. Anakin thought to him self, such a nice guy..but why did he say 'or man?'.Oh well, and with that Anakin went off to a small house on the top of a hill out of the town.  
  
Anakin stepped up to the door, hid the flowers behind his back, and knocked on the finely crafted door three times. He waited till a kind young voice came from the other side of the door; "yes who is it?" said a beautiful voice.  
  
"Uh.it's me..remember...Ani?" said Anakin slightly blushing.  
  
"OH MY GOSH! ANI!!!" said the voice before she flung open the door and latched onto Anakin, "I didn't think you would come back!!!!!" the young girl said almost in tears. She was about Anakin's age off by two years (down) but acts sometimes older then she really is. The young girl's name was Jenny, she had brown hair, and green eyes that would put an irish man to shame. Anakin looked at her and smiled  
  
"I brought you these," he said holding up the beautiful arrangment of flowers.  
  
"oh..Anakin these are so beautiful!" she looked at him in absolute awe, "please come in side," she said snapping out of her daze. When they entered the small house it smelled of brownies in which made Anakin's mouth water. Jenny noticed this and laughed, "hungry are we?" she said going into the kitchen. She came out five minuets later with a huge platter of brownies and Anakin almost fell to the ground with hunger. "you must have traveled far..but why are you." she paused in mid sentence. "oh..right..your.a jedi.huh I knew it was to good to be true," said Jenny as she slowly set the platter on the table, "please take as many as you like."  
  
"um.thanks but why do you mean by it's to good to be true? I am here aren't I?" said Anakin walking u to her. She turned around to see that he had a very intense look in his eyes.  
  
"listen," she began, "I know why you are here, you are on a mission. I am not stupid I know what has been going on and well.I just." she paused and looked away. Jenny had a very upset look on her face, "Ani tell me the truth.why was the real reason you came to this planet.." She said looking at him.  
  
"fine I came here for the same reason you thought I was here..but I don't want to find out..if I just came here for that then I wouldn't even be here right now!" he said as he walked closer to her. "I have been going through some ruff times and.most of them I would rather not mention." He said looking away. Jenny stepped back,  
  
"I thought..oh..you still...love her," she said as she turned around.  
  
"NO! NO! I don't love her anymore! I swear it! Its just I haven't had time to adjust." He walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, "I have to much to do.that's why it has been hard. I don't know why.but I just can't stop thinking about you." He said blushing slightly. Jenny broke off and walked away,  
  
"I don't get it.why would you go through all of this for me?" she said with her back still turned to him.  
  
"I told you I love you," he said walking up next to her. She turned around and looked at him with teary eyes,  
  
"but that's not possible! You're not aloud to love! That's what you said!" she said louder then she wanted to.  
  
"I don't care what the rules are! Screw the rules! I love you ok, so much! That it hurts to only to be able to see you in my mind!" he said softly grabbing her upper arms (I don't know the place above the elbow!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
hold up hold up this is getting to drama...now I think we should lighten it up a bit.  
  
Jenny: ok happy, happy I like this story  
  
Ani: YA ME TO KNOW MORE PADME!!! WOOO-HOO I HATE THAT BITCH hey but don't make me do something I wont like!  
  
Kela: hey back off buddy I am writing this, don't make me get matrix on your ass!  
  
Ani: whjat you want this I will bitch slap your pussy matrix!  
  
Disclaimer: she don't own dat eaither!  
  
Kela: back off ass hole!  
  
Ani: don't yell at him!  
  
Jenny: ya what he said!  
  
Ani: ya what I said  
  
Kela: what ever bee! I don't need this I was fine with the drama  
  
Yoda: fine from the side line you are..heard that from somewhere I did!  
  
Kela: a-course you did! Dude we know you listen to b.e.t. yo got the whole gansta thing going on!  
  
Yoda: stright up!  
  
Jenny: forshizy!  
  
Ani: who dat?  
  
Kela: don't you mean what dat?  
  
Ani: I don't know..wait wan't I going to fight you or something?  
  
Kela: (hides Anakin's saber)...NO! why would you fight me?  
  
Jenny: can we get back to my story?  
  
Kela: WTF! YOUR STORY WHO IS WRITING IT ME! NOT YOU ME! But since I am so nice I will let you have some cred. Ok? So allllllllllrighty then! Lets go back to the story  
  
Ani: onward to story! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. onward to story

Anakin looked at her as if he was about to cry. He didn't know how put his emotions into words, and could only stare at Jenny with want and desire. "Jenny I don't know how I am going to make you understand......" Anakin just looked away in shame.  
  
"Ani I am not mad at you so please look at me, I want to see your face," Jenny said as she put her soft hands on his cheek. Anakin looked at her,  
  
"I don't deserve you," he said turning to her. She shook her head as a tear ran down her face,  
  
"That's not true! You do deserve me, as I you." Said Jenny so softly it made Anakin shiver. He touched her lips with the tip of his index finger,  
  
"Threw out the entire universe there is nothing sweeter then your lips," he said before gently kissing her. We he broke off Jenny began to laugh slightly.  
  
"hee, hee and how would you know?" she said smiling a wide mouth smile.  
  
"Well I am a Jedi! I know these things," said Anakin laughing. They talked for hours and soon it was nighttime. Anakin decided to stay the night......(now hold up! The thing is it seems oh just something that happened right? Well actually this was all planed out by Anakin....pretty smooth if you ask me.) Jenny made him dinner and such and they talked, and talked until it was about 10:00 at night then well.lets just say they weren't talking anymore! (ooohhhh can you say LEMON!?!)  
  
The next morning Anakin woke up refreshed (I can't imagine why) and left Jenny with more then just flowers. Anakin went off to his mission and completed it faster then needed, and returned back to Jenny to have a little them time. He stayed there for five weeks but had to leave because he was being called back by his mean old master Obi. He stayed at Corisant to train and such for about five years, and then just ran away to Alderaan to live with Jenny. They lived together and got married, and all was beautiful and lovely. Only one thing was wrong, what ever happened to Padme???  
  
Seen cuts to Nabbo  
  
Padme: (looking on the Internet and is singing some sort of ....Song) do, do, hum!?! I got mail.....lets see dear Padme I want you to know that.......WHAT HE BROKE UP WITH ME! When did he send this? (Looks at the date) SEVEN YEARS! HE SENT THIS SEVEN YEARS AGO! THAT ASS HOLE! God I hate AOL 900.0 the e-mail service is so slow! (Sigh) okay back to the drawing board its time to get me another Jedi!  
  
Kela: so did you like it? If you didn't then I am sorry.  
  
Jenny: you should have made the whole Padme thing like be more dramatic!  
  
Anakin: aren't you happy you got me?  
  
Jenny: ya but..this is a drama and it supposed to be more....well more dramatic!  
  
Disclaimer: hi I was just getting something to eat and....wait what's going on?  
  
Anakin: oh ya, the story it's over.  
  
Disclaimer: what?!? I am gone for like five minuets and you end the story! (Reads the end of the story) DUDE THAT SUCKS!!!!!  
  
Kela: fuck you!  
  
Jenny: watch your mouth!  
  
Chris: like why am I in this story?  
  
Kela: everyone Chris is my 11-year-old brother (applause)  
  
Chris: they don't care who I am  
  
Jenny: I am tired I am going to bed okay this is the end of the story.  
  
Kela: NO! I SAY WHEN IT ENDS!!! NOT YOU MEEEEEE, AND ONLY ME!  
  
Jenny: fine! (Walks off)  
  
Kela: that's right! Okay this is the end! See you next time! Um maybe PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
All: bye!  
  
The end. 


End file.
